Guy Talk
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Jerry talks to Sam after what happened during the "retraining exercise". Please read and review


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, I got back from Edmonton in time to catch almost the last half of the show, specifically: the Sam/Luke brawl. It was hot. Loved how much Sam kicked Luke's ass. _

_So, I decided to write this fic, based off of Jerry's expressions during the fight. _

_After this, I'll have to catch up on reading the fics that were posted in my absence ... you guys were busy! _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

He caught up with him in the hall, though it was no easy task. Sam was moving pretty fast, and he had to jog to keep up with him. "Hey, Sammy, hold up."

Sam turned about, spotting Jerry behind him. "Oh, hey Jer," he replied, continuing his pace.

Jerry decided to just plunge on in. "What was that back there?"

Sam gave him a confused, sideways look. "What?"

"You know what."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I got a little excited. Sue me," he replied.

Jerry got in front of him, bringing him to a halt in the hallway. "Sam, come on. I'm not blind."

Sam clenched his jaw, crossing his arms as he looked ahead at Jerry.

"That was more than a little personal," Jerry continued, trying to give the conversation a boost.

Sam shrugged in response. "Maybe a little."

"Because of McNally?"

Sam didn't say anything to that. Unfortunately, his eyes said everything that Jerry needed to know.

"Come on, you know that's against the rules," he chastised him.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that, glancing down the empty hall before he spoke. "You wanna lecture me on against the rules? I suppose it wasn't against the rules for you to be sleeping with one of your students at the academy?"

Jerry narrowed his eyes at him. "This isn't about Nash."

"And it's not about McNally," Sam replied, trying to make his way around him.

Jerry followed him. "Yeah, it is. Look, I wasn't exactly rooting for Callaghan back there. But if I noticed something was up, how long do you think it's gonna be before Callaghan figures it out? Or Best? I know he's new to the higher command post, but that's all the more reason for him to be firm, and unbudging with these kinds of rules. She'll be fired, you'll be working desk duty for a few months ... if you're lucky. This could end up damaging both of your careers."

Sam turned sideways in the hall, coming to a stop again. "Look, nothing happened ... not really."

Jerry stared him down. "But you want it to." It wasn't a question.

Sam sighed ... he knew that he could trust Jerry, and it would feel good to get it off his chest. "Alright ... she came over during the blackout. After the shooting ... she came over, and stuff happened. But before anything could ... _happen_, the power came back on. She changed her mind, and I let her go."

Jerry nodded. "And?"

"And what?" he replied.

"_And_, what happened since then? What, she tell you she chose Callaghan over you?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No. Well ... she didn't exactly break it off with him. It's just ... it's _Callaghan_. The guy's a tool."

Jerry actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, he is ... but if you're not careful, he could end up getting your girl fired."

Sam nodded, knowing that Jerry was right. "So, what? You want me to go apologize to him? Maybe tend to his wounds?" There was only a _slight_ amount of sarcasm dripping from his tongue with those words.

Jerry shook his head. "No. I just want you to be more careful, man."

Sam sighed once more, bobbing his head up and done. "Fine."

There was a pause, but neither of them seemed to have anything left to say. They continued walking down the hall, each of them thinking of the girl that had invaded their lives.

Jerry grinned after a minute. "Hey, do you think it's odd that both of our girlfriends are best friends?"

Sam eyed him. "She's not my girlfriend."

Jerry scoffed. "Not yet. Like I'm stupid enough to think you'll listen to a word I say?"

Sam had to grin at that, knowing he was probably right. Just because things with he and McNally weren't stellar at the moment, didn't think he was dropping the subject altogether. After all ... he knew what her kisses tasted like now. And he was hungry for more.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I have a feeling that I missed a really cute Traci/Jerry scene in this episode, so after I watch the whole thing tomorrow, I might have a few fics up for that pairing. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
